


Даже если вам немного за сорок

by Hrenougolnik, Sulamen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulamen/pseuds/Sulamen
Summary: Короля всё же уломали жениться.





	Даже если вам немного за сорок

**Author's Note:**

> Ретейлинг Золушки.

– Кто? – спросил стражник, наблюдая за тем, как закрываются ворота в столицу. Ровно в тот момент, когда верхний край солнца слился с верхушками деревьев в миле от стены.

– Клинт Бартон, – отозвались у него за спиной.

– Блядь.

– Ещё какая.

Стражник замер, не донеся до губ откупоренную фляжку. Вогнал пробку обратно и обернулся.

– Подробнее?

***

Короля Стивена женили не то что всем королевством – всем западом материка. Не большая и не маленькая, но уж очень удачно расположенная страна, через которую проходило множество торговых путей. Здесь крутились большие деньги, а где большие деньги – там всегда большая политика. Стивен Грант Роджерс состоял в близком родстве со всеми соседями, и только это обстоятельство да ещё обрушившиеся одно за другим серьёзные потрясения позволили ему подойти к тридцати годам, так и не обзаведясь брачной серьгой.

Во времена юности нынешнего короля разразилась война с не самым умным соседом, после войны умер отец, а спустя год, по истечении срока траура, за супругом последовала и королева. Коронованный в двадцать пять, Стивен зарылся в дела королевства и больше трёх лет старательно имитировал бурную деятельность. Послы добросовестно верили, что им ещё оставалось?

Но вот власть в Ирском королевстве крепка как прежде, нанесённый войной урон почти полностью устранён, а верить в тотальную загруженность его величества стало очень трудно даже самым наивным.

Под давлением многочисленных дядюшек, тётушек, дедушек, кузенов и прочей венценосной родни Стивен сдался и объявил о поиске своей второй половины. И, видимо, в пику всем единокровным, выдвинул своё условие.

***

Когда Рамлоу, глава воротной стражи, услышал об этом условии, он ржал как конь на конопляном поле.

Бал невест, ага. Разбежался Стиви тридцать три раза об забор.

Хрен его знает, какие политические, торговые и мозговыносящие процессы предшествовали всеобщему брачному сборищу, но король Роджерс объявил, что посадит рядом с собой на трон самую или самого меткого из претендентов на его руку и сердце.

Стрельба из лука, высокородные дамы и господа, как навык первой необходимости для наследниц и наследников.

Соль шутки состояла в том, что Стивен мог прикрыть эту лавочку в любой момент, если потенциальная вторая половина ему не приглянётся. Ибо самым метким стрелком всех западных королевств являлся его лучший друг с самого детства, Джеймс Бьюкенен, лорд Барнс, для своих просто Баки.

***

Стиви и Баки. Брок помнил их, знал их с тех пор как соплячьё носилось по дворцу, когда их величества были ещё живы.

Баки Барнс, весельчак и сердцеед, несмотря на мелкий возраст и прыщавую рожицу. Вечно завернёт в казармы, выклянчит пару приёмов, а потом схватится за осадный щит, который, естественно, никогда не мог поднять. Кто из гвардии ему сбрехал, что настоящие мужчины таскают такой в одиночку – шут знает.

И Стивен Роджерс, наследный принц, который тоже как раз вошёл в тот возраст, когда вроде и взрослый, и локти-колени во все стороны, и голос ломается. Тело как чужое – принц вечно спотыкался рядом с Броком, служившим в те светлые годы в дворцовой гвардии. Брок ловил его, мелкого и тощего, сердце у принца билось заполошно, точно у птички, и сам он был как птичка: мелкий, нескладный, носатый-клювастый, замирал в поймавших ладонях и смотрел огромными глазищами. Брок сдавал его другу с рук на руки и даже радовался, что принц носится. Пусть лучше сбитые коленки и порванные чулки, чем вечная простуда и снующие по дворцу угодливые врачи.

Баки был старше друга на год. Вроде и всего ничего, а когда грянула война, эта мелкая разница в восемь месяцев оказалась даже весомее титула. Барнс, которому в ту пору исполнилось шестнадцать, следующей весной уже ушёл на войну, а его всё ещё несовершеннолетний друг остался в одиночестве метаться по коридорам.

Снова Рамлоу с Барнсом встретились только спустя три года, и там, где красавчику Баки было совсем не место.

В пограничной крепости еды не осталось от слова совсем, и тогда Рамлоу, успевший дослужиться до лейтенанта, собрал верных людей и предпринял вылазку до вражеских продовольственных складов. Ему повезло, что коменданта убили ещё месяц назад, иначе хрена бы их кто выпустил из крепости, дорогу к которой давно перекрыли вражеские отряды.

И хрена бы тогда Рамлоу вытащил на собственном горбу смутно знакомого покалеченного мальчишку в дорогом офицерском камзоле, найденного в импровизированных казематах.

Баки никогда не рассказывал, что именно с ним произошло. Отделался невнятным: подстерегли, разбили отряд, взяли в плен, допрашивали. Но весельчак и душа компании стал замкнутым и угрюмым. Парень, которому не так давно стукнуло двадцать лет, разучился улыбаться и верить в себя.

Его выправляли всем отрядом. Лечили, ставили на ноги, а он, не имея чёткого места в иерархии крепости, тенью передвигался за Рамлоу, слушал и запоминал, а в редкие часы отдыха проскальзывал в его койку и каменел под рукой. Брок делал вид, что не знает об этих визитах, Баки делал вид, что верит в это неведение.

Когда через два месяца кольцо вражеских войск вокруг крепости замкнулось, Рамлоу командовал всей крепостью правом старшего по званию среди выживших. Именно тогда он узнал, насколько Барнс хорош что с луком, что с арбалетом, что с метательным ножом.

Его подопечный с холодной яростью снимал плюмаж за плюмажем, стоило такому неосторожно мелькнуть в зоне видимости. Рамлоу и не знал раньше, что можно пробить из лука хороший доспех на расстоянии в полтора километра. Пусть даже цель на коне, а лучник на стене, расстояние и убойная сила всё равно поражали воображение. И не важно, что левая рука молодого ещё стрелка скрыта перчаткой, таящей под собой уродливые шрамы.

Осада их крепости длилась пять месяцев. Сто двадцать четыре дня сначала сотня, потом восемь десятков, а к исходу три десятка человек закрывали своими телами перевал, не давая врагу нормально снабжать свои войска, постоянно совершая вылазки, вырезая командование, разоряя идущие мимо обозы – зная, что не уйдут отсюда живыми. Не откроют ворота, что бы им ни обещали. Ведь там, куда шли войска, оставались родные, знакомые, соседские девчонки и тощий голенастый подросток, не успевший беззаботно отбегать своё по дворцовым коридорам.

Когда осада была снята, ошмётки гарнизона долго не могли в это поверить. Словно всю жизнь провели за каменных стенах, стреляя из самодельного камнемёта по повозкам, туша в ночи пожары, скидывая своих мёртвых со стен, потому что внутри хоронить было негде, а разлагающиеся трупы грозили скоротечной эпидемией. Не было радости. Какая, к демонам, радость, если по штату в крепости квартировало четыре сотни, а из ворот вышли ровным счётом двадцать семь человек? Из которых до следующего лета пятеро так и не дожили, скончавшись от ран в полевом госпитале.

По-хорошему, Броку за проявленный героизм и прочие достижения светило повышение в звании и титул. На деле, по окончании боевых действий его вышвырнули из армии пинком под зад, лишив даже ветеранской пенсии. Потому что почивший комендант крепости, капитан Росс, оказался каким-то там родственником генералу Россу, и вот этот последний нашёл кому отомстить. Повесил бы всех как военных преступников, да только такие дела рассматривал лично его величество, а там, как уже говорилось, Рамлоу грозил скорее титул, чем смертная казнь.

В воротную стражу спаянный отряд ветеранов приняли с распростёртыми объятьями. Оплата так себе, опасность вполне реальная, а вот бонусов в виде мзды с торговцев не видели с самого начала войны, так что прежние разбежались, а новых набирали по остаточному принципу, чуть ли не из калек и воров. И это на одно из стратегически важных мест столицы! Глава городской стражи с отчаяния положил болт на опалу генерала Росса, записав Рамлоу под другой фамилией. Брок, криво ухмыляясь и взлохмачивая седину на висках, предложил звать его К _росс_ боунсом.

***

Баки нашёл его, конечно. Упёртый сукин сын, хоть и нехорошо так о его почтенной матушке. Нашёл, всё вызнал, пришёл в ярость и поклялся рассказать всё Стиву, а через него донести до их величеств, но Брок упёрся.

– Ты кретин? – почти спокойно спросил он у сопляка. Тот уставился на него одновременно со злостью и недоумением. – Допустим, меня ты вытащишь, а что будет с ребятами? Ладно, всех ребят тоже вытащишь, скопом. А дальше? – Брок вздохнул, притянул к себе Баки за шею и, упёршись лбом в лоб, тихо, почти шёпотом, размеренно пояснил: – Это я одиночка. А у них семьи, волчонок, понимаешь? Простые крестьянские семьи. У кого-то только родители, у кого-то жена и дети, у кого-то двор в полтора десятка братьев-сестёр, у кого-то две деревни родни. Ты не сможешь их всех прикрыть, никто не сможет. Хоть до кого-то Росс да доберётся. Оно того не стоит, парень. Про нас забыли – пусть так и будет, не стоит напоминать. Платят – кот наплакал, но ведь скоро снова пойдут торговые караваны. Найдём с кого лишний золотой стрясти, заживём! А ты вернёшься во дворец, к Стивену, и сделаешь всё, чтобы эти караваны пришли поскорее, верно? Живи, солдат, можно, мы дома.

Баки всхлипнул и, наверное, второй раз за всё время их знакомства среди бела дня, пребывая в трезвом уме и здравой памяти, обнял бывшего лейтенанта Рамлоу, воротного стражника, Брока. Обнял – сам.

Первый раз был тогда, полгода назад, когда снова лорд Барнс уезжал из крепости в столицу, оставляя за спиной целую жизнь.

***

Стивена Роджерса Рамлоу увидел, когда тот проезжал через его ворота. И даже не узнал сначала. Вообще не узнал бы, не выучи заранее, когда, как и в каком сопровождении в столицу вернётся наследник престола.

Где тот птенец? Куда делся тощий болезненный мальчишка, которого помнил Брок? На белом коне мимо него проехал статный широкоплечий… ладно, всё ещё пацан, всего-то двадцать один год стукнуло. И вроде показалось, или там реально обозначился волевой подбородок?

Маленький принц был нежно любим. Возмужавший принц будил желание.

Своё же сердце стукнуло, как у того птенчика. Словно само время заглянуло в глаза и усмехнулось: стареешь, летёха? А я-то мимо иду. Смотри, летёха, смотри…

***

– Опять пялишься? – цыкнул Баки, опёршись о трубу рядом с Броком. На покатой черепичной крыше оба развалились как на ровном месте.

– Не дóлжно сиятельному лорду…

– Ой, заткнись, командир, – Барнс закатил глаза. – Я это от матери постоянно выслушиваю.

Брок хмыкнул, но замолчал, разделив с подопечным, давно превратившимся в друга, пирог с мясом. Пялиться на голодный желудок не собирался даже он.

– А ты чего не там? – кивнул он в сторону действа под названием «первый самостоятельный выход наследника к иностранным послам».

– Личный запрет её величества! – Баки с довольной рожей воздел палец к небесам.

– Да ладно.

– Ага. Я, видишь ли, буду плохо влиять на репутацию королевства. Смешить Стиви. Он не сможет грозно зреть в души послов, и это обязательно негативно скажется на репутации… Ну, ты понял.

– Понял. Королева в курсе, что ты долбодятел.

– Ты как назвал высокородного, смерд?!

– Ой, простите, ваше сиятельство! Вы полноценный долбоёб!

Баки возмущённо фыркнул и рухнул головой Броку на колени, не забыв утянуть из корзины ещё один кусок пирога. Ему и из такого положения всё было прекрасно видно.

Брок привычно запустил пальцы в каштановые лохмы и продолжил наблюдать за представлением. За Стивеном Грантом Роджерсом. За их с Баки Стиви, пусть принц и не подозревал, что какой-то воротный стражник смеет так его называть.

***

– Заставили? Да ладно?! Это как вообще?

– Джо, ты придурок! – расхохотался Маркус. – А как тебя на твоей Элли жениться заставили? Вроде и деревни разные, и добраться до тебя никто бы не смог, и старших родичей нет, чтобы за ухо к священнику привести?

– Так у меня у половины соседей жёны из того села, – смутился младший из воротных стражников. – Бабы знаешь как мозг съесть могут?

– А у нашего короля таких баб – все соседние королевы!

Баки довольно созерцал кипиш, поднятый в караулке очередной дворцовой сплетней. Он такие пачками приносил, воротной страже на смех и поживу.

– Его величество не хвост собачий! – важно провозгласил он. – Знаете, по какому условию будет проходить отбор?

– Бал?

– Приданое?

– Длина ноги?

– Размер груди?

– Вы недооцениваете своего короля, парни!

Когда Рамлоу, глава воротной стражи, услышал о выдвинутом Стивеном условии, он ржал как конь на конопляном поле.

***

Баки даже не подумал предлагать Броку пойти во дворец и попробовать свою меткость. Похуй, что Брок был лучше с мечом, чем с луком. Похуй на генерала Росса, тот уже года два как назначен высочайшим указом губернатором колоний, откуда его ближайшие лет двадцать не ждут. Дело в другом. Свободный доступ? Не смешите подковы, народ. Вход строго по приглашениям, на отбор даже баронских деток не пускают, а простолюдина вообще будут гнать пинками аж до самой тюрьмы.

Тем удивительнее оказался результат отбора.

– Клинт Бартон. Вроде прошёл в свите одного графа, обязанного жизнью его отцу. Там герой додумался примерить хозяйский камзол, его приняли за участника отбора и поставили стрелять, где он всех без проблем нагнул. А на самом деле он – всего лишь сын какого-то зажиточного крестьянина. Отец овдовел, женился второй раз, а та дамочка муженька на войну спровадила, в первые же дни набора. Папаша не замедлил геройски погибнуть, и дамочка, всё унаследовав, загнала пасынка под каблук ради своих дочурок от первого брака. Герой батрачил как раб, стрелять научился на охоте – вдовушка выпросила разрешение у местного барончика, сам понимаешь как.

– То есть несчастный угнетённый, всего добившийся сам, – подытожил Брок, задумчиво щурясь на шпили дворца. На фоне луны их было прекрасно видно. – Ещё, небось, и смазливенький для комплекта. Романтическая сказочка складывается в два хлопка ресницами, Стивен на такое вполне способен повестись, несмотря на дыры в той сказочке. Где ж граф был все эти угнетающие годы, например. Только почему блядь?

– Потому что это всё лажа, ты прав, – поморщился Баки. – Доказательств нет, сам понимаешь, иначе летел бы мужик отсюда соколком.

– И кто же такой умный?

– Николас Фьюри, из Орланского королевства.

Рамлоу кивнул. О его величестве Фьюри он был наслышан, впрочем, как и обо всех окрестных правителях. Должность обязывает – знать как можно больше о странах, откуда через твои ворота идут торговые караваны.

Король Николас слыл той ещё занозой в заднице у всех соседей. Везде-то он лез, всё-то ему было надо и в своих интересах. То, что Орланский король пожелал влиять на Ирского короля через брак, вообще не удивительно.

– Да, аристократа он подсунуть не мог, – задумчиво подумал вслух Рамлоу, – вы ж все на раз отслеживаетесь, лишнему взяться неоткуда. А крестьян бы кто считал. Там подушные книги не в каждом селе водятся, особенно после... Но ты-то куда смотрел, солдат?

Баки поморщился.

– Тоже недоказуемо. Но подходила ко мне одна рыжая дамочка, леди Наташа... Как раз из свиты Фьюри. И что-то я быстро напился, прямо с трёх бокалов.

Брок кивнул. О том, что Барнсу для захмелеть нужно бочку самогона, он знал отлично. Компотики, подаваемые на приёмах, Баки вообще хлестал как воду.

– И что?

– О, – протянул Баки, – там целый роман! Герой наш победитель, сознавая своё самозванство, смылся из дворца, но его всё равно потом нашли по приметной стреле. Он их, представляешь, помечать птичьим глазом додумался. Ну и граф тот стрелу узнал и направление показал. А королевское слово – дело такое, несмотря на казус, назад не берётся. Так что героя-победителя у мачехи отбили, вчера привезли, отмыли и помолвочную серьгу вручили. Завтра свадьба. – Баки стиснул зубы и добавил: – Жаль, не через твои ворота везли, кирпич бы ему на голову организовать…

Рамлоу изучил так и не опробованную флягу в своей руке и, словно что-то для себя решив, швырнул её через плечо.

– Выкладывай. Не плакаться же ты ко мне припёрся.

***

Стив направлялся к алтарному покою. Рядом с ним шёл только его лучший друг Баки. Как бы ни хотела многочисленная свита набиться в сопровождение к его величеству, но таинство есть таинство: только искренне свои, а таких у Стива осталось… Ну да, только друг и остался.

И что-то этот друг был слишком весел! Стив стиснул в кулаке собственную помолвочную серьгу, снятую только несколько минут назад, чтобы кровь была ещё свежей, когда замок застегнётся на чужом ухе. Стив так рассчитывал, что Баки превратит отборы в фарс, но его сумели устранить. В то, что Баки в такой важный момент мог напиться сам, Стив не верил ни мгновения, друг у него надёжный. И тем больше настораживало его сегодняшнее приподнятое настроение.

Чуткий слух короля уловил топот в соседнем коридоре. Странно. Его жениха, по идее, вообще некому было сопровождать – ни родных, ни близких. Стив даже жалел парня. А тут от алтарного покоя явно удалялась целая толпа.

Слишком много странностей на утро.

Замерев перед дверью, Стив на секунду прикрыл глаза и одёрнул длинный свадебный дублет с золотой отделкой. Всеблагие, он даже не помнил лица своего жениха!

На плечо легла рука, вот уже семь лет как затянутая в плотную перчатку.

– Всё будет хорошо, Стиви, – шепнул Баки и ободряюще ему улыбнулся. – Верь мне. Всё будет хорошо.

Стив кивнул, расправил плечи и решительно шагнул в алтарный покой.

Стоявший у окна мужчина в таком же традиционном дублете, только зелёном, обернулся, и в первые секунды король понял только одно: это не Бартон. Бартон всё же был светловолос, как соломенное чучело на поле. И уж таких хищных черт, жёлтых глаз и седины на висках Стив точно бы не забыл.

– Если хочешь, я могу отказаться, – усмехнулся желтоглазый, протягивая ему помолвочную серьгу. – Королевская честь не пострадает, если откажется вторая сторона.

Замок серьги поблёскивал свежей кровью, как и проколотое ухо жениха. Но что тогда багровело под ногтями протянутой руки?

***

Когда первые лучи солнца проникли в королевскую спальню, Стив всё ещё не спал, разглядывая лежащего рядом с ним мужчину. Он боялся закрыть глаза, проснуться и понять, что ему всего лишь приснилось.

Он помнил Брока Рамлоу, гвардейца, в которого был влюблён в юности. У Стива в ту пору подгибались коленки, стоило увидеть свою грёзу. Такой взрослый, серьёзный, умелый и неожиданно заботливый. Мечтал, как подойдёт, ухватится за портупею, подтянется и отважно поцелует в ухмыляющиеся губы… и никак не решался. Что этому сильному и красивому мужчине до вечно больного недоразумения? Нет, обидеть не решится, но чтобы Стива терпели только из-за статуса принца? Это было бы хуже удара наотмашь.

Насколько, оказывается, крепки наивные юношеские впечатления. Поцелуи. Стив в те времена и представить себе не мог, как Брок может гнуться в его руках, принимая в себя по самые яйца, как голодно целовать, жёстко вцепившись в затылок, до оставшихся на пальцах светлых волосков. Жадный, требовательный, и Стив отвечал тем же, сложив своего мужа пополам и алчно обхватив ладонью его член. Когда Брок, оскалившись, взвыл в последней судороге наслаждения, вязкие капли попали ему на губы, совсем рядом с крупноватым клыком.

Как чудесно оказалось в свою очередь доверчиво раскинуть ноги, а потом только орать от неожиданности, когда вместо члена внутри оказался язык. Стив позорно не справился с собой. Он хотел, чтобы Брок взял его так же, лицом к лицу, но не смог удержать себя, и пришлось перевернуться, чтобы Брок, его наваждение, его первая страсть, сам раздвинул ему ягодицы и вновь засунул между ними свой грешный язык.

В отличие от Стива, его муж старался не торопиться, сдерживался, сцепив зубы, один раз даже на королевской заднице, оставив чёткий след, который до сих пор сладко саднил, придавая произошедшему ночью реалистичности.

Наверное, не стоило говорить, что Стив никогда не был снизу, тогда бы всё вышло быстрее, сильнее.

Стив всегда считал байками россказни, что можно кончить только потому, что отдаёшься. Теперь выяснил на собственном опыте: можно. Даже не от того, как правильно чужой член скользит внутри, раздвигая истерящие с непривычки мышцы. От самой мысли, кто именно это делает, кто рычит в затылок, кто называет сладким и клянётся убить всех и каждого, посмевшего посягнуть… Стив кончил от одной мысли о том, кому именно отныне принадлежит его тело. Кто именно отныне принадлежит ему со всеми потрохами.

Дверь скрипнула, еле заметно приоткрылась. Внутрь просочился Баки, встречаясь тревожно-любопытным взглядом со взглядом Стива. И широко улыбнулся счастливому лицу своего друга и короля.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Огромная благодарность Рыжей Рысе, нарисовавшей чудесный арт к моей сказке!


End file.
